Beyond BedBath&Beyondgate
by Reunite Olitz1
Summary: Vintage Olitz! Scandal's A Woman Scorned is one of my ALL TIME favorite episodes of any show EVER! However, I've always thought that Fitz & Olivia's love scenes were just too short in it. This is my attempt to show what I think was edited out for time and content. Just happy, sexy, Olitz fluff :)


Beyond #Bedbath&amp;beyondGate

A/N: _A Woman Scorned_ is one of my all-time favorite episodes of _Scandal_ but I've always thought the love scenes between Fitz and Olivia were just too damn short. This is my attempt at slowing it down- this is what I think could've gotten edited out for time and content . Just a happy, united Olitz enjoying each other's company-something we rarely get to see on the show.

"Unless you don't want me?"

Fitz's eyes were full of pain. It tore him to pieces to think that Olivia didn't want to share her life with him- but even if that were true, he just wanted her to be happy. That was the one wish he desired above any other.

Olivia looked at the man she loved more than anything else in the world, surprise and disbelief in her face. Fitz was her everything- her dream, her love, her life. And here he was- sacrificing his marriage, his reputation, and his legacy-just for the _chance_ to be with her.

Olivia stood up slowly. All her life, she had chosen duty over her own happiness. That sense of duty had been instilled on her at a very young age. However, finally in that moment, Olivia made the choice to be happy, and to honor Fitz's sacrifices by simply being happy with him.

She gracefully walked over to him, her face full of love and gratitude. She fell into his arms, overwhelmed with her affection for him. He caught her and immediately touched his lips to hers. Olivia wrapped her fingers in his curls and surrendered completely to their kiss. It was a sweet, tender kiss that was full of longing and love. It had been nearly a year since they shared a kiss that was so full of hope, tenderness, and promise. Being in each other's arms in this moment meant more to each of them than they could ever attempt to describe, or even fully understand.

Olivia just wanted to drown into Fitz's body. She felt Fitz gently flip her under him so he could kiss her more deeply. The only things in the world that mattered right there in that moment were Fitz's lips on hers and his large hands rubbing up and down her back. She felt completely safe in his loving embrace.

Fitz felt his crotch start to grow uncomfortably tight in response to Olivia's kisses. He started to kiss her more and more deeply, more insistently. She sighed against his lips, enjoying the sexy mêlée their tongues did with each other. Every second they kissed, they grew more and more desirous of each other- more and more ready to unite in _every_ way imaginable.

Olivia's heart started to race, and her skin felt on fire with passion. "I want you so much," she breathed against Fitz's lips.

"I _always_ want you," Fitz responded, his voice barely above a whisper.

They got up off the couch simultaneously, completely in tune with each other. They made their way toward Olivia's bedroom, hands rubbing all over each other, tongues still deep in each other's mouths. Fitz slipped his hands under Olivia's sweater and ran his them all over the front of her bra. Olivia sighed in response to his touch as he quickly unsnapped her bra and pushed it away. She dropped her head back in pleasure at his touch.

Fitz couldn't wait any longer. He stopped in front of Olivia's dining room table and pulled Olivia's sweater over her head. He shrugged out of his shirt as she greedily massaged his neck with her tongue. He eagerly grabbed her breasts and ran his fingers over her nipples. She fumbled with his pants buckle as he hungrily kissed her neck.

She pulled herself away from him and smiled flirtatiously. "You keep all this up and we won't make it to the bed," she said in a low, throaty voice.

"Oh, I wasn't planning on making it," Fitz growled. He pushed her pants down and kissed her again. _Finally_. He finally had his Livvie's beautiful naked body all to himself…it had been too damn long.

Fitz abruptly broke the kiss between them. He just had to do the thing he had been fantasizing about for all this time, and he had to do it now. He spun her around so that her back faced him, and then he bent her over the edge of the dining room table. He could see her reflection in the ornate mirror on the wall. She wore an expression of complete of and utter lust as she bit her lip in anticipation of what he would do next.

Fitz tried to commit her expression to memory as he slowly licked down her spine. He paused to slide his tongue down to the small of her back. He tongued the sensitive area there for a while, and watched as his Livvie shivered in response to the sensation. He continued to lick further and further down until her backside was in his face. He gently blew on her opening, and then dragged his tongue slowly, _deliberately_ to her clit. He could feel Olivia's body tense as he stroked her clit with his tongue over and over. She moaned as he gently sucked and teased it, never keeping the same pattern for long. He brushed his nose, his chin, his lips and every part of his face that he could against her folds to tease and caress her. She deserved every bit of this worship, and he planned to take his time with it. Her moans grew louder and louder as he ran his tongue all over her slit, trying to lick up all of her salty sweetness. He had missed the way she tasted for _far_ too long.

Olivia felt her orgasm take hold in short, sharp, overwhelming bursts. Her legs trembled as Fitz started to vibrate his tongue as fast as he could to lap up every bit of her essence as she came. She sighed out in pleasure after her release, but instead of being tired, she immediately wanted to give him the same pleasure he had just given her.

"I've missed hearing you come," Fitz whispered in a gruff voice.

"It's your turn, if you can catch me," Olivia said huskily as she seductively stepped away from him and headed toward her bedroom. Always ready to chase her, Fitz quickly caught up to her. He spun her around so that he slammed into the wall next to her china cabinet as they kissed fervently. Their tongues did their familiar frenzied dance as their hands continued to rub all over each other's bodies. Fitz broke away from the kiss and impatiently picked Olivia up like Tarzan would pick up Jane. She giggled as he quickly carried her into her bedroom.

Fitz put Olivia down on her bed, ready to feel her body again. He climbed on top of her and they kissed as if their lives depended on it, each getting more and more aroused the longer they embraced. The feeling of Fitz's erection pressing into her sent waves of lust shooting uncontrollably through Olivia's body. She was so turned on that she could feel her juices already dripping down her leg. Fitz and Olivia were wrapped inside their own private sphere of lust-they were each other's _only_ concern in the world in that moment.

Suddenly, sounding far away as if from another planet, Olivia's phone rang shrilly on the bedside table. It startled Fitz, and he stopped kissing Olivia just long enough to give the phone a death stare of annoyance. It was too long for Olivia though. She had to have all his attention. She grabbed his face urgently and pulled him back to her lips, simultaneously picking up the phone and hanging up on whoever dared to interrupt their reunion. Their tongues continued their passionate fight.

The phone started to ring again. This time, without breaking her kiss from Fitz, Olivia reached over and knocked it off the table completely. Undaunted by the interruption, Olivia grabbed Fitz's curls a little more fiercely as they continued to kiss frantically. Sensing that Olivia wanted to dominate, Fitz rolled Olivia on top of him.

Olivia kissed a path down Fitz's body. She ran her tongue over each of his nipples, then licked her lips and skimmed her tongue down his rock hard abs. She paused for a second to lick his navel, then glided her tongue even slower down to his erection. God, she had missed the feel of his skin on her lips.

Olivia teased Fitz by gently licking up and down his shaft. She started out slowly, then increased her speed when she heard him catch his breath in pleasure. Eventually, she took his long cock into her mouth. She sucked it firmly, paying special attention to its supersensitive head. Olivia heard his moans of pleasure and started to simultaneously massage his shaft as she suckled him. She snuck a look at his face as she was pleasuring him and saw that his eyes were closed in ecstasy.

"Fuuuck, Liv. Oh _God_," Fitz moaned. He could barely get any words out.

Emboldened by his curses, Liv took him further down her throat and increased her pace. She sucked and teased, teased and sucked...and finally when she finally thought she had teased him enough, she repositioned herself on top of him and swallowed his dick with her soaking pussy.

Olivia loved being on top of Fitz, but she rarely did it because he was usually so dominant. As she straddled him, she could feel his long erection reaching deep inside of her. She mercilessly rubbed her breasts in his face as she rode him. She tightened her vaginal muscles and leaned forward so that her body could absorb even more of him. Fitz thrusted his hips upward to get as far up inside of her as possible. He moaned into her breasts as she gyrated her hips on top of him. Finally, he caught one of her breasts with his mouth and sucked it as she continued to ride him.

Olivia was riding Fitz to the brink. He didn't want to come yet, so he forcefully flipped her under him.

"Whoa Mr. President, I love it when you put me where you want me," Olivia purred.

"And I love watching your face when you come," Fitz said in his deep voice. He stroked her hair as he repositioned himself on top of her. "And I'm about to fuck you so that happens. Are you ready?"

Olivia was so foregone with lust that she could only nod. Fitz stretched Olivia out under him, then pulled one of her legs toward her side, making a number four shape with her legs. Olivia gasped in pleasure as he reentered her passionately. She cried out when she realized he had bent her legs so that he would have free and easy access to her clit. With her hips spread wide open, Fitz held her hypersensitive bud and stroked it between his thumb and forefinger, all while simultaneously giving her deep thrusts inside her slick walls. While never breaking eye contact with Olivia, he slowly licked his fingers, then started to make figure eight motions on her clit, pushing, pulling, and stimulating it in every way he could think of. Every time Olivia moaned out in pleasure, Fitz stroked his erection inside of her harder and manhandled her clit even more. He hovered just above her so he could watch her face as he gave her almost torturous pleasure.

Olivia was about to explode. As she bit her lips with desire, she could feel the heat rising through her body-from her nipples, down her stomach, on her clit, and finally, deep within her wetness. She cried out in a long, operatic note as her body was blasted with a shattering orgasm.

Watching his Livvie surrender to her orgasm sent Fitz right over the edge with her. Seeing her bite her lip and grab her breasts as she came eliminated _all_ his control. He forcefully lost himself inside of her silky tightness. His orgasm was so long and strong that he had nearly violent convulsions as he came. It took him a moment to catch his breath and calm himself after experiencing such an orgasm with the woman he loved. He just stayed inside of her, looking into her eyes and feeling so grateful that she was in his life again.

Eventually, Fitz slowly pulled out of Olivia and laid beside her. He tenderly took Olivia into his arms and kissed her on the forehead. They kissed sweetly for a brief moment. Olivia snuggled next to him and sighed in satisfaction. They stayed entwined with each other, just happy to be together again after all this time.

After a while, Olivia kissed Fitz's lips lightly and then said, "Mmm, my toes are still numb." She smiled at him serenely.

"Is that a bad thing?" Fitz lazily grinned at her.

"No, definitely not. It's just…my body missed you almost as much as my heart did." Olivia snuggled even closer to him.

"I love that you can say that now," Fitz said. He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"You know what else I'm missing? A shower," Liv said teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess we shouldn't go to sleep sticky," Fitz agreed with her. "Then of course that means I get to see you wet and naked, so it's a win-win."

"You've already seen me wet and naked plenty tonight," Liv teased. She got up from the bed and started toward her bathroom, stepping over the fallen phone as she went.

Fitz got up and followed behind her, staring at her backside as she walked. He was already aroused again. No matter how many times they made love, he never got tired of seeing her body – or pleasing it.

They stepped into Liv's pure white shower. Fitz turned the dial and they were immediately greeted with warm, revitalizing water. It rained down on them refreshingly and washed away the evidence of their night of lovemaking. They took turns soaping each other, each taking pleasure in rubbing each other sensually with Liv's sweet-smelling vanilla soap. Then, Fitz helped Liv cleanse her hair with her favorite coconut oil shampoo. He made sure to scratch her scalp the way she liked as he leisurely lathered her mane. She sighed in contentment, closing her eyes and absolutely surrendered herself to him, trusting him completely as he washed her hair.

After they were both completely clean, Fitz pulled her into his arms. "You were too far away right then," Fitz said in a low voice. He rubbed his large hands down her naked back as if to assure himself that she was still there. Liv sighed and melted into him, the steam from the shower radiating off their skin.

"Mmm, I can't believe you're finally here." Liv said. "This is everything I've been wanting for so long."

"And I'm not going anywhere ever again. Face it, you're stuck with me."

"That's all I want. Just to be with you. I love you so much," Liv said earnestly.

"I love _you_," Fitz said. He tightened his embrace around her body and kissed her intensely. Liv's head bent back slowly as Fitz deepened his kiss. His lips intoxicated her so much that she almost felt like swooning against him.

Fitz gently broke his lips away from her and turned her around away from the shower faucet. Her bottom was now flush against his erection. He slowly placed light, feathery kisses up her shoulder and licked a path to her ear. He rubbed her silky thighs up and down seductively as he mercilessly teased her ear. Olivia moaned and caught her fingers in his wet curls. In response, Fitz gently put his tongue in her ear and started to caress her clit.

Liv sighed as her juices began to flow down her leg again. The feeling of Fitz's hardness practically begging to be inside of her felt _so_ good. She had to have him again. Liv exhaled sensually and said, "Mr. President, another round?"

"Fuck yes, Ms. Pope," Fitz said throatily.

Olivia bent forward and held onto the wall of the shower for support. Fitz massaged her neck with his tongue as he gently slid his erection inside of her. With the warm water continuously drizzling down on them, Fitz and Liv swayed against each other, making slow, passionate love and drowning out _everything_ else in the world. Fitz couldn't stop touching Olivia's body as he loved her from behind. He repeatedly caressed Olivia's wet, hard nipples with both hands, making erotic loops with his thumbs. Liv moaned in pleasure and tried to pull Fitz deeper inside of her. They continued to rock back and forth with each other, both of them not wanting their passion to end.

After a while, Olivia felt her body start to tingle in anticipation of her climax. The water beaming down on her felt like a thousand fingers massaging her as Fitz passionately moved inside of her. He used his fingers to fondle her clit as he glided further and further inside her warm wetness. Finally, Olivia let go of all her self-control and submitted to a powerful orgasm. Fitz came right behind her, both of them breathing in sync as they climaxed together.

After they were both satisfied, Olivia slowly turned around to face her love. They both stood there in the shower, gazing into each other's eyes. They were completely devoid of words, desperately trying to freeze this perfect moment in time. Because in this moment, in this second, they were completely, utterly at peace. All the anger, betrayal, despair, and longing fell away from them and disappeared. The pain of the past year meant _nothing_ to their future. In this moment, they just held each other, completely content and utterly in love.

Fitz gently took Olivia's face in his hands. He stared into the beautiful, deep brown eyes of the woman he loved and felt so thankful that she was _finally_ his. He tried to think of something to say to convey his love and gratitude for her, but her beauty rendered him nearly speechless. Instead, he caressed her chin lovingly and said,

"Hi."

Olivia, also unable to communicate how happy she was, smiled and simply said, "Hi."

Fitz smiled and kissed her. Olivia giggled giddily and lost herself in his kiss.

A/N: Nope, the night isn't over! I have at least one more update to finish out Olitz's reunion-it will describe what I think happens between the "Hi" in the shower and the next morning's "GET UP!"


End file.
